


Double Life

by Kaith



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Digital World, F/M, Female Blue, Male Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith/pseuds/Kaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is a social nightmare for Yellow, but with her copy of the latest Pokemon game in her pocket and her only friend Blue, she doesn't mind how uncomfortable life makes her feel.  So long as she can escape to the 'Inside' World, she doesn't mind.  But after Blue introduces her to old friends and she becomes more involved in the world than in her Pokemon, they discover discrepancies in the programming, and the line between the real world and the digital world becomes blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note! Blue is the female trainer and Green is the grandson of Professor Oak.

Yellow raced around her room frantically, digging through piles in search of what she needed for school. She nearly fell over, tugging on the green plaid skirt that Viridian Private School forced on girls as uniform. Her white blouse was found under a stack of unread books and the green ribbon that was suppose to be around her neck was currently visiting with a some mismatched socks and a stale Cheeto under her bed.

A deep voice rumbled from downstairs, "Yellow, you're going to be late!"

"I just need another minute, Uncle," Yellow called back. She shouldered her backpack, which felt lighter than usual this morning. She did a quick scan of her room, eyes glazing over the text books and untouched homework, until she noticed the empty 3DS charger.

"I need to leave _now_ Yellow!"

Yellow bit the inside of her cheek, slightly irritated at her uncle, but mostly herself. One day of school without her 3DS _shouldn't_ be that unbearable. It would make the day go by a whole lot slower. It was somewhere in the mess, but it would take a whole day alone to clean up.

_"Yellow!"_

"I'm coming!" Yellow yelled back. She looked quickly over her room again before rushing out and down the staircase. Wilton, her uncle, was glaring at the numbers on his watch by the front door with his hand resting on the handle. He was dressed in his fisherman uniform, and Yellow knew that he needed to have left five minutes ago to catch his train to the pier.

Wilton looked up at his niece, not saying anything as he turned to leave. Yellow followed him out, feeling slightly guilty when he closed and locked the door with more force than was necessary. He was going to be late to work, again, and it was her fault.

They walked the broken sidewalk in silence, weaving through alleys and backstreets to avoid drunkards, shady strangers, and just about anyone who looked like they might want a school girl 'candy,' until eventually arriving on the more populated streets of Viridian.

"I'm sorry," Yellow spoke up, "I could't find a few things I needed for school."

Wilton didn't look at her. "It's okay. Your education is what's important." He said, more to himself than to her. "Did you find everything then?"

"Ah, yeah. I got everything," she lied.

"Good." Wilton looked at her and attempted a smile. It was an utter failure, looking more like a painful grimace. "Have fun at school then." With that, Wilton turned back down the alley, a quick escape and shortcut to the train station.

Yellow watched him go, unease filling her stomach. He was sacrificing everything for her, she knew that, and yet she never felt any guilt about the fact that she got detentions and extra study halls for never doing her homework. A passerby glared at her for just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, but she ignored him and pushed the unease and guilt aside. She turned away from the alley and started the trek to school.

She kept her gaze down at the sidewalk as more and more teenagers dressed similarly to her began to join her. Several whispered and pointed fingers as they passed, a few even ran across the street to use the opposite sidewalk, risking a car accident rather than share the same space as her. But she ignored them all, instead lost in her own thoughts about her uncle.

And that was when a hard smack resonated with Yellow's forehead, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I said, are you listening to me?"

Yellow brought her hands to her forehead rubbing her the sore spot on her forehead. A girl with long brunette colored hair brandished a large history book at Yellow. She was dressed similarly to Yellow, the only difference being the dark blue earrings that dangled from her earlobes. Yellow frowned. "Blue, you know that jewelry is against the dress code."

"Oh what are they going to do, lecture me again?" Blue pushed the book back into her bag. "But that's not the point of this conversation. I had asked if you were missing anything."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason," Blue pulled a pink 3DS out of her bag. "I just thought you might be missing this."

Yellow's face lit up in relief. "Where'd you find it?"

"You left it in study hall last night, remember?" All Yellow could remember was being so tired she had passed out the moment she had gotten home yesterday. She reached out to take her gaming system back, but Blue moved it out of her reach. "Ah, ah, ah," she wagged a finger at Yellow. "Don't you think I deserve some kind of reward for my good deed?"

Yellow frowned. "What kind of reward did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, something small." A cat-like grin spread across Blue's face. "Like being my slave for all eternity?"

Yellow's frown remained in place and she lunged for Blue's arm, twisting it and forcing her to release the 3DS. Once she had it back, Yellow held it close to her chest, as if cradling a baby. "You'll get part of my desert for lunch today, and you'll like it. Besides, you already have a slave."

Blue rubbed her arm gingerly where Yellow had grabbed it. "Eh, Silver's more my partner in crime."

Bells tolled down the block, signaling the tardy notice for students at Viridian Private High. Blue and Yellow exchanged a look. "Race you to the front door?" Blue suggested.

"And so, blah blah blah, with the end of the rebellion, blah blah blah, the Sevii Islands blah, blah blah."

Yellow looked up, only half listening to Mr. Boring as he lectured on about History. She, like most kids in the class, had their history books propped up to hide things like cell phones, comic books, and handheld video games. She didn't fell guilty about not paying attention in this class. The teacher didn't even care that the boy in the front row was obviously asleep behind an Algebra book. Half the students were playing Pokemon, chatting each other up in the Union Room or battling each other.

Looking back down to her game, Yellow half-smiled at the assault of messages Blue was sending her.

**The Blue Goddess: hey**  
 **The Blue Goddess: hey  
 **The Blue Goddess: hey, listen  
 **Viridian Healer: Omg, what?  
 **The Blue Goddess: finally  
 **The Blue Goddess: i need the answers for the math homework  
 **The Blue Goddess: can i copy urs  
 **Viridian Healer: Sorry, I left my homework at home.  
 **The Blue Goddess: wat  
 **Viridian Healer: Didn't do it anyways  
 **The Blue Goddess: well some bff you are********************

There was a knock on wood, and the classroom door opened. Proven to be a rare occurrence because every head in the room looked up from their not-history class material. A short and plump woman with short white hair waddled into the room, looking very much like a fat penguin in her black suit. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the new transfer students have arrived," she said to Mr. Boring. "There was a delay at the station."

Mr. Boring nodded sleepily, took a seat at his desk. Principal Penguin took center stage and called out the open doorway. "You two may come in."

Two boys walked into the classroom. The first one had sandy brown hair, an irritated and bored expression painted on his face. A pendant hung on the outside of his uniform, a clear violation of the dress code, but Principal Penguin didn't seem to have notice it. He gave the class a quick glance, but hesitated when he found Blue's desk against the wall. The second boy had thick, messy black hair that stuck out in each and every direction. His hands were cupped behind his head as he looked the classroom over.

**The Blue Goddess: you think thats a 3ds in his pocket**  
 **The Blue Goddess: or is he just happy to see you?  
 **Viridian Healer: ಠ_ಠ****

Blue could be heard snickering from her seat in the front of the classroom. Yellow rolled her eyes and closed her game. Most students were doing the same, hiding their toys of distraction in their laps until Principal Penguin left.

"Now I know it is rather strange for transfer students to come in this late," the principal said. "After all, you're halfway through your junior year." She fanned herself and looked loving at the ceiling, recalling old memories.  "Your high school days are coming to a end so very soon. I want you all to make friends with these two and make them feel welcome. But remember, your studies come first!" Principal Penguin gave a nasal laugh, and Yellow felt the whole room roll their eyes as one entity. "These two boys have moved here from Pallet Town. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Red!" The black haired boy declared. He jabbed his thumb at his chest, "My mom and I had to move here because of her job, but I love playing Pokemon. I hope we can be friends." He ended with a large smile, which sent hushed whispers and giggles throughout the room.

Yellow looked him up and down. No doubt he was the popular type. He was tall and athletically built, and his disheveled hair and charming smile meant he would soon to be flocked by every girl in school. He'd be one of _them_ in no time.

"I'm Green." Yellow barely even heard him. He still looked as bored as he did before. He looked around the room as well, looking surprised, and then quickly annoyed, at something Blue was doing.  Principal Penguin was obviously waiting for him to say something else.

She pushed her fingers together nervously, waiting in the awkward silence in case Green had anything else to say. "Well then," she coughed, "I'll make sure your teachers catch you two up, but for now why don't you two take a seat? Red, there's an open chair in the back next to that girl with blonde hair."

Yellow was suddenly aware of the open space next to her. _When did that get there?_ She thought. Red made his way to the back of the classroom and dropped his backpack next to the chair. He slouched down into the seat and flashed a smile at Yellow. "Howdy neighbor."

"H-Hi," she stuttered. What was this? Boys never talked to her. They usually ignored her or blew spit wads at the back of her head. Maybe she had imagined it and now this new kid thought she was the class weirdo. Yellow decided to distract herself and opened her 3DS in her lap. There was a new message from Blue.

**The Blue Goddess: perfect**  
 **The Blue Goddess: u can make a new friend!**

"Blue," Principal Penguin was looking over Blue's propped up History book. "You know that those gaming devices are prohibited on school grounds." She extended her hand. "Hand it over."

Blue frowned, muttering something under her breath as she handed her 3DS over.

"Good, now Green," Principal Penguin turned to the other boy, "Why don't you take this open seat behind Blue? Maybe you can help keep her in line for me." A smirk came across the new boys face as he sat down. Blue, with all the maturity of a young adult, stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can get this back from me after school," Principal Penguin deposited Blue's game into her pocket. "Now, why don't we continue on with your history lesson? I do hope you don't mind me sitting in," she said to Mr. Boring, "I don't have anything scheduled, and it's been a while since I've had a good, rousing history lesson."

Several students rolled their eyes, and a few audibly groaned. They all knew the real reason she was staying behind, to confiscate more things from students. Yellow looked back down at her Pokemon game. Everyone else in class had left the Union Room, having shut down their systems for the time being. Yellow's finger hovered over the power button when another message appeared.

**_*Champion Red has entered the Union room*_ **

Yellow glanced over at Red. He had pulled out his own black and red 3DS, holding it in his lap and out of view. He looked up at her and winked before sending her a message.

**Champion Red: Hey there**  
 **Viridian Healer: Hi**

He didn't reply, so Yellow took the initiative. 

**Viridian Healer: First day and you're already ignoring the teacher?**  
 **Champion Red: Well I'm going to be hopelessly lost anyways**  
 **Champion Red: So I figured why not have some fun?**  
 **Champion Red: Wanna battle?**  
 **_*Champion Red would like to battle*_ **  
**_*Accept?*_ **  
**_Yes/No_ **

Principal Penguin seemed engrossed in whatever Mr. Boring was spouting. _It should be okay for a battle right now._ Yellow thought, and tapped _'Yes'._  Another option appeared on her screen.

**_*Battle 'Inside?'*_ **  
**_Yes/No_ **

Yellow again tapped _'Yes'_ , and a flash of white erupted from her screens.

The white flash lasted only for a few seconds, fading away to reveal a small gray room. The only sort of substance the room had was a Pokecenter nurse, standing next to a large monitor built into the wall.

Her outfit had changed, the boring school uniform had been replaced with a yellow dress and dark blue jeans. A straw hat now sat on top of her head and a large belt, holding three red and white balls, was wrapped tightly around her waist.

Red appeared in a flash of white a split-second later. His uniform had been replaced with a red and white jacket and some ripped blue jeans. The red hat that he was now wearing seemed like it just belong on top of his head. "So, do you have any preference," Red asked, "You know, for the field layout?"

"Ah," Yellow thought for a moment, "I like the Forest map."

Red nodded and walked over to the nurse. "We'd like to battle. Single style, three-versus-three, on the forest map."

The nurses eyes flashed before she bowed to Red. "Understood. One moment please while I prepare your battlefield." The monitor sprang to life, displaying both Yellow and Red's trainer cards over the picture of Viridian Forest. It displayed all their information, such as badges and Pokedex completion, as well as their Pokemon. Yellow felt a sudden twinge of embarrassment. Red had all eight badges already, while she had none. He also had six Pokemon with him, but Yellow only kept her three favorites in her party at any given time. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_ Yellow thought to herself.

"The Viridian Forest map is ready," the nurse said with another bow. "Enjoy yourselves, and I hope to see you again!"

The room faded away around them, giving rise to lush, green plants. Trees sprang from the ground, growing to immense sizes in seconds. A strong wind suddenly blew through the growing forest, stirring the new undergrowth around them and moving the thick canopy of leaves overhead. Only a few rays of light managed to break through, and soon the growing forest was complete.

Red had already plucked a ball from his waist and was spinning it on his finger with a sly grin. "Are you ready?"

 _What a show-off,_ Yellow thought. She picked her first Pokemon from her belt as well. "Ready when you are."

The nurse's voice rang out overhead. "Battle...Start!"

Red and Yellow both threw their Pokeballs in the air.

"Go Poli!"  
"Let's do it Kitty!"

Red's Pokemon, a large Poliwrath, landed with a very audible 'thump,' flexing it's muscles in anticipation. Yellow's Kitty, a Butterfree, floated in the air with shimmering dust hovering all around.

Red wasted no time. "Poli use Ice Beam!"

Poli pulled it's fist back, gathering energy.

"Kitty, fly up!" Yellow ordered. Her Butterfree's wings flapped furiously, rising just out of range, dodging Poli's attack. The spear of ice embedded itself instead in the tree, above Yellow's head, but she didn't even flinch. "String shot!"

The white string threaded itself around Poli's arms and body, forcing him to the ground.

"Use Strength to break free!" The muscles on Poli's body pulsed, and the white string faded away. As Kitty descended back into position, Yellow and Red exchanged a smile.

"You're not that bad."

"Poison Powder!" Yellow didn't let herself be pulled in by small talk. Kitty's wings beat again, filling the air with a purple haze. It grew thicker and thicker in the matter of seconds, filling the forest and obscuring both Yellow and Kitty from Red's point of view. Poli was engulfed in seconds.

Red bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of what to do. _What's she doing?_ he thought. "Poli pull back," The Poliwrath jumped backwards, landing just in front of his trainer. The Pokemon looked weak, the effects of the poison showing already. "Now use Surf!"

Poli slapped his hands together and a blue tint outlined him. Punching both fists into the ground, a large wall of water rose out of the ground before crashing over the haze filled clearing. When the water receded, Yellow and Kitty were nowhere to be seen.

"Confusion!" Yellow voice rang out from the trees above.

Red's head snapped up. Yellow was standing on a thick tree branch directly overhead. Kitty, now covered in a purple tint, hovered nearby. Before Red could even react, Poli was lifted off his feet and smashed against a nearby tree. Poli attempted to stand back up again, but only managed to stumble back into the same tree.

 _Poisoned and Confused,_ Red thought. _I'd better call him back._ He held up Poli's Pokeball. "That's enough Poli, return!" He quickly weighed his options in his mind, deciding how to best take out Yellow's Butterfree. "You know that was really smart of you," Red commented, fingers resting on his next Pokeball. "I guess I underestimated you."

Yellow dropped down from her perch, a smile on her face. "Thanks. But you shouldn't underestimate someone you gave the home-field advantage to. My friend and I spend most of our free time in Viridian Forest." She rubbed Kitty's head affectionately. "I know every aspect of this place."

"Then I hope you won't mind if I use my ace already." Red tossed his second Pokeball. "Let's do it Pika!" A small Pikachu appeared on the field, electricity sparking from the red sacks on its face. Red smiled and extended a hand. "Ladies first?"

Yellow had to resist rolling her eyes. _So now he's a gentleman. If he starts saying M'lady, I'm logging out._  "String Shot!"

"Not gonna work twice! Pika, Quick Attack!" Pika disappeared, and Kitty's attack latched onto a nearby tree instead. Pika reappeared on the tree behind Kitty, crashing into the Butterfree's back. Pika held on as the two Pokemon fell back to the ground. "Now use Discharge!"

"Pika!" Electricity filled the air and Kitty cried out in pain, still pinned underneath the Pikachu. The buzzer rang again, and Pika flipped off of the knocked out Pokemon and landed next to its trainer.

"How's that for you?" Red smiled.

Yellow ignored him, calling her Pokemon back to it's ball. "You did a good job," she whispered to the ball. Kitty looked slightly sad through the top of the ball, almost like it was sorry that it couldn't take Red's Pokemon by itself. Yellow smiled down at Kitty. "It's okay. I can't expect you to take care of everything. Now rest up."

The ball glowed slightly in Yellow's hands before she replaced it and took another. Red looked like he was about to say something, but Yellow didn't give him a chance. "Go for it Ratty!" Her large Raticate twitched its whiskers shook itself before locking gazes with Pika and snarling. Pika took a step back. "Quick Attack!" Ratty shot off at Pika.

Red had seconds to react. "Dodge with Agility!"

Pika jumped just in time to dodge the attack, leaping back into the center of the clearing.

"Super Fang!"

Ratty appeared from thin air, landing right on top of Pika. "What?" Red yelled in surprise. Ratty quickly sank his buck teeth into the yellow rodent. Pika cried out in pain before Ratty threw him into the air. "Quick Attack!" Yellow ordered.

"Double Team!" Pika split into three versions of himself, and Red expected Ratty to fly into one of the clones. Instead, Ratty had disappeared again and Pika landed harmlessly back on the ground.

_Where's her Raticate disappearing too?_

Pika's head swung back an forth, desperately searching Ratty, like its trainer. Red looked up at Yellow, who only smiled back at him. He looked back down, realizing too late that Ratty was clinging to a tree directly behind his Pokemon. Both trainers yelled out simultaneously.

"Ratty, Hyper Fang!"  
"Discharge!"

Electricity erupted from Pika in the same moment that Ratty bit down. The buzzer sounded overhead again. Ratty, now lightly toasted and burnt smelling, managed to drag himself to his feet. Pika however, did not.

Pride bubbled up in Yellow's stomach. "Oh, was that your ace?" It was weird. She had never gloated before whenever she battled with Blue. Of course, Blue always beat her, but she had never felt so giddy about a victory before. Even with NPC battles.

Red's face was a strange cross between irritation and enjoyment. It didn't go well together, much like toothpaste and orange juice. He ignored the taunt, instead pulling Poli's ball back out and looking down at his Pokemon. _He doesn't have much health left, and with the poison he won't last long._ He looked up at Ratty, now getting a congratulations pat on the head from Yellow. _But neither will Ratty._

Red tightened his grip on the ball. "Let's finish this Poli!"

Poli returned to the field, not looking as pumped as he had earlier in the battle. He waited deliberately this time, making sure Yellow could get the first move.

And she did. "Quick Attack!"

Red was ready this time, watching Ratty as it jumped backwards and latched onto the tree. He shot towards Poli, but deliberately missed, aiming instead for another tree, before jumping to another.

 _She's using the tree's as springboards._ He raised an intrigued eyebrow, genuinely impressed. _It's not a bad strategy, but it's not gonna work._

"Mind Reader!"

Poli took a very dramatic stance and waited. Ratty appeared to Poli's left and shot forward. The over-sized rodent didn't connect. As Poli dodged the attack, he grabbed Ratty with one of his large fists and slammed the rat into the ground. "Now Focus Punch!" Red ordered.

Yellow seemed to be taken off by the sudden turn of events. She panicked. "Ah, use Tail Whip!"

Ratty squeaked in fear as it tried to wriggle free, bashing at Poli's face with its tail in desperation. But the water Pokemon remained unflinching before bringing its fist down into Ratty's Body. A crater indented itself into the ground around the two Pokemon, and the buzzer rang out overhead. Poli backed off of the now twitching body of the fainted Raticate.

Yellow had only just called her Pokemon back when the buzzer rang out again and Poli fell onto his back. The poison had knocked him out.

"This is way more exciting than history class!" Red laughed, calling back his Pokemon.

"Defiantly better than anything Mr. Boring would be spouting." Yellow agreed. With a smile, she looked down at Ratty's ball and whispered 'good job' to him. The ball glowed slightly in her hands again and she reached for her third and final Pokemon.

"So it all comes down to our last Pokemon," Red said.

"Look like it," Yellow agreed, "Let the best girl win."

Red narrowed his eyes but a grin still tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Let's win this Saur!" A Venusaur appeared in the clearing after a flash of light, its large body taking up nearly the whole clearing.

"Go Dodosk!" Yellow's final Pokemon, her Dodrio, appeared across from Saur, its three heads squabbling among themselves.

"Saur, use Leach Seed!" Saur's flower shook and several seeds sped towards Dodosk, already spouting vines.

"Dodge with Agility!" Dodosk's legs went into third gear as he race out of range, Saur's attack latching onto a tree instead. "Now use Peck!" Dodosk sped back into the clearing, jabbing at Saur once with each of its beaks. It raced back into the trees to dodge the Vine Whip attack that Red had ordered.

"Slow it down with Sweet Scent!" Saur's flower shook again, but this time a pink powder burst forth, covering the forest. Dodosk appeared at the edge of the clearing, inhaling deeply. It gave a content sigh, defenses dropped.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge it!" Yellow cried desperately.

Only a single head seemed to have heard, squawking at the other two incoherently. It ultimately failed, sent flying onto its back from Saur's attack. The Dodrio managed to pull itself to its feet, but Saur's attack wasn't done. The Razor Leaf had tore through a nearby tree, which was now leaning in favor of crushing Dodosk underneath. And then there was a flash of white.

Yellow stood up in her seat rapidly. "Dodosk!" She screamed.

"Excuse me?"

Yellow blinked. She was back in her classroom, some of the students were snickering in their seats, and Principal Penguin was giving her a strange look. A look that was both angry and concerned about what a Dodosk was. In her hands she held both Yellow and Red's 3DS's hostage.

"Ah...I..." Yellow couldn't find the words as she shrank back into her seat. Her eyes dropped to the floor as her cheeks flooded red with embarrassment.

"You what, hmmm?" Principal Penguin asked. "Yellow, if I'm not mistaken, you _and_ your friend Blue have been warned multiple times that these," she shook Yellow's pink system in her face, " _things_ are not permitted on school grounds. I had hoped my example with Blue had been enough, but it looks like I was wrong. Detention, young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Yellow mumbled.

Principal Penguin turned on Red. "And you, young man, I hate to do this on your first day, but I make no exceptions when it comes to enforcing my rules. You will be joining your new friend after school."

Red nodded.

The bell rang overhead. "Now run along," she said to the entire class, "you still all have classes to attend."

Yellow shoved everything from her desk into her bag, not caring if anything got smashed. She almost ran out the door, even pushing past Blue, and ignored the sneers her classmates taunted her with. The only time she slowed down was to glance back at the new students. Red caught her gaze, but had already been swarmed by other students, pestering him with questions. Yellow pushed on, her step quicker than before.

 

_Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon! I'm your Host, high school student by day, Pokemon master and information dealer by night, the one and only Blue!_

_Now Pokemon, created by Nintendo, has come a long way since I was a kid, so let me explain it to ya. There are two ways to play the game. The first is the traditional way, more popularly known as the 'Outside.' You play as you would in old games, moving your avatar around the local region, battling NPC's, winning gym battles, and thwarting the local goons. It's a single-player mode for the most part - you can battle other people and chat with them through the Union Room feature._

_The second way to play this game is the more popular version, the 'Inside.' The fine tuning of how it works are a bit beyond me, but all you have to know is that you yourself are transported into the digital world of Pokemon and assume direct control of your avatar!_

_Now the 'Outside' and the 'Inside' are split for the most part, the only cross between the two is being your Pokemon. The 'Outside' world is restricted to whichever version of the game you buy, you cannot travel to other regions. The 'Inside' however, is different. Nintendo has set up various access points in densely populated cities, such as Viridian City, and players can connect to these servers to play on the 'Inside.'_

_Upon logging in to the 'Inside,' Players enter the world through the city's Pokemon Center. Once there, they can travel to **every** region. Of course, that's assuming you have enough time to find the correct path. You can log out anywhere in the 'Inside,' but regardless of where you do, you will always find yourself back in the local Pokemon Center when you log back in._

_Now the cities themselves are connected by the Routes, where almost every player can be found at any given time. Routes are the only places to find wild Pokemon and to challenge other Players to battle while on the 'Inside.'_

_A note of warning: Save your game often, while 'Inside,' especially if you capture new Pokemon. If your 3DS leaves your hands back in the real world, you are forcibly logged out, and the server will flag you as an error. This means that anything you did, catching new Pokemon, getting new items, or  having won special events, will be forgotten by the server.  Much like another Nintendo game, Animal Crossing._

_Now, Nintendo has provided certain areas, such as schools, hospitals, and airports, with the technology to block access the the 'Inside' servers. If you try and enter the 'Inside' while in one of these areas, you'll take a trip to the union room instead. You can still battle, but there is not much to do here aside from that. You can also set up fields by yourself, just in case you wish to practice 'Inside' battling._

_Now one of the last piece of information I will offer you for this installment, is the basic start-up of the game. When you first start the game, it will force you to go 'Inside' the first time. There you are given your starting kit by one of the Pokemon Professors, who are based on actual developers who work for Nintendo._

_For Kanto, you are given a Pokedex, a Bag, and your choice of starter: Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. Note: For other regions starters, please check my blog~_

_The Pokedex if the most basic tool you will be using. It gives information about your Pokemon - their level, the moves they know, and other things - and also tells you were to find any Pokemon you might be looking for._

_Now the bag is your personal storage locker. You don't carry and actual bag around with you - unless you customized your avatar too, but I'll touch on that later. When you store or take an item out of the Bag, you simply raise your hand, think your username and password, and presto! A Super Potion or Pokeball right in the palm of your hand._

_Finally, there is a special event that happens to certain players during the start-up phase of the game. Instead of receiving one of the traditional starting Pokemon, that player is allowed to pick any, non-evolved, non-legendary Pokemon as their starter for the game.  Along with this, they receive special perks while in the game.  It is different between each region, but for Kanto-server players, this is known as the Viridian Forest trainer.  If you are lucky enough and manage to be selected for this, you are given two perks.  One is that the capture ratio goes up for you, meaning it is easier to catch certain Pokemon.  The second is that you can heal your Pokemon fully, regardless of where you are in the game, without items or a Pokemon Center.  However, if you do heal your Pokemon during a battle with this effect, that Pokemon is no longer allowed to participate in that battle, so it still would be wise to carry around potions and revives for NPC battles._

_And that's all you need to know to start your Pokemon journey! Check back often, as I'll be providing more tips and tricks so you can fully enjoy the Pokemon game._

_~The one and only Blue_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there readers, thanks for the view. First thing I should probably mention is that this is a revamp of a previous story I had written on fanfictionnet. I moved websites mostly because I was receiving to much juvenile hate for being unable to update constantly, and I've been reading more stories here anyways. For those of you joining me for the first time, hope you enjoy the ride! For those of you rejoining me, let me list a few of the changes.
> 
> 1\. Lyra has been completely removed. She didn't come in until later chapters, and didn't serve and purpose to moving the plot along. I just really wanted to put some SoulSilverShipping into my story, and it ultimately failed. 
> 
> 2\. Everything is rewritten. I posted the first chapter of this story in 2011 and in the last three years, my writing style has changed immensely, so I'm updating the chapters and hopefully they will match overall. I'm also hoping this will help inspire me to finish the last half of the chapters I have planned. 
> 
> 3\. Many of the previous 18+ chapters are being removed and/or combined. A lot of them was just filler, Chosen vs OldRivial , and, I'll admit, mostly for gratuitous amounts of Blue focused pantie shots. I'm going to try and stick closer to the plot this time, but I will keep some shipping moments in the story, but the romance is not supposed to be the main course of the story. 
> 
> 4\. More attention to character development! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ Rereading the old story made me realize that I have too many extreme swings, and forced the characters to do something that was extremely against their character. So, with that in mind:   
> Yellow's past and current mindset has been foreshadowed more and I've taken a step away from the shy 'senpai-notice-me' trope (if you hadn't noticed, I don't like Yellow as the extremely shy and weak girl that many fics have portrayed her as, i mean just go reread her arc, she is a powerful girl).   
> Red is going to be more of a heroic good guy and great friend character.   
> Green's use of the words, 'Pesky Woman' will be toned down tenfold and he won't be aloof one moment and then mushy the next.   
> And Blue will continue to be the doing evil with good intentions character. 
> 
> 5\. High School! I pulled them out of middle school, as I don't really see seventh graders doing what these kids are doing, and turned them into juniors in high school. I haven't mentioned it yet explicitly, but I will put it in the next chapter when Silver makes his appearance. 
> 
> 6\. Updated tech. The DS lites have become 3DS's now, and I've reshapped the 'Inside' world a bit, so make sure to check Blue's notes at the end of every chapter for a full scope of this AU.
> 
> That should be all of the major changes, if you still have any questions feel free to drop a ask here on on my tumblr blog (where I spend 95% of my life). I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
